epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki Season 4 Trailer
Legion: did you think we were actually done? ... (Screen shows the crashed helicopter as Zombies are walking towards it) ... Lloyd: I've lost their signal. TK: what do you mean you've lost their signal? Lloyd: it means the Helicopter crashed. TK:... Joe: Four, A6, Teddy and Myself...we're all that's left from our group. TK:...I'm sorry Joe. Tkid:...what do we do now? (Screen shows TK in front of the Ministry civilians) TK: I am here to sadly report that...the group that went to find us safety...has died. Pred:...they're dead? Gabriel: so that means... TK:...we will not be going to ERB as of now. Lloyd: I will be going there alone. Joe: how will you survive? TK: take some of my men with you. Lloyd: you don't have any men to give. TK:... Drem: who are you people? Legion: that doesn't matter, what does matter is what we're here for. Stoff: bring us the leader of this place now! Legion: my name is Legion, it's time we talk. TK: I don't know you, we have nothing to talk about. Legion: well I know you, I also know about Noah, Peter, Metal, you know, that group. TK:... Legion: so I would say yes, we do have something to talk about. Tkid: these people are slowly killing us, we can't keep giving them supplies if we don't have the supplies to give! TK: it's either that or they murder all of us, what do you suppose we do? Tkid: leave. Pred: these times are so fucked. Joe: and with everyone dead...we can't do anything about it. Pred: maybe...leave? Joe:... Kari: we can't survive out there. Gabriel: we can't survive in here either. Thatch: so what? We're leaving or not? Gabriel:... (Screen shows a Man hitting Kari) (Screen shows Drem running to the wall) (Screen shows Tkid firing his gun) Gabriel: if all we can do is pray, then that's what I'll do! (TK is seen looking at a burning building) (Meat and Slice are seen pointing their guns at a door) (Stoff and another Man are seen destroying TKs office)' Legion: now, are you with me...or against me? TK:... Legion: I give you 10 seconds to decide. (The screen goes black as Legions voice is still heard) Legion:...ten. '''THE WALKING WIKI SEASON 4 ... (Screen shows the crashed Helicopter as the Zombies seen before are all dead) (The screen goes black as some gunshots are heard) AFTER SEASON ONE OF WIKI TALES Episodes Episode 34 ~ Start Over Episode 35 ~ All That's Left Episode 36 ~ Guilty Episode 37 ~ A New Life Episode 38 ~ Leave Episode 39 ~ Not Yet Gone Episode 40 ~ Five Episode 41 ~ No Ones Day Episode 42 ~ Remember Me Episode 43 ~ Life Episode 44 ~ Old Threat Episode 45 ~ Hoping For Hope Episode 46 ~ Cracked Episode 47 ~ Let Free Episode 48 ~ Let Go Episode 49 ~ Let Loose Episode 50 (Season 4 Finale) ~ Rebuilding Category:Blog posts